


Whump stories

by Just_a_gay_furry



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Relationship, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_gay_furry/pseuds/Just_a_gay_furry
Summary: A bunch of whump stories with haikyuu characters.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Whump stories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is my new collection of whump stories! If you want a whump request, feel free to comment on this story!
> 
> Somone wanted a story of nishinoya saving a suicidal asahi, so here it is! 
> 
> If this story makes you feel any kind of way, please stop reading IMEDIENTLY. 
> 
> Hope yall like it!

It was too much 

Too many mistakes. Too many things to think about. Too many things going wrong. 

He felt useless. Absolutely useless. 

And he knew thats all he would be. 

Asahi felt trapped. 

_________________

He didnt start the day planning to be on the roof, ready to jump. But he was here anyway. 

The top floor of karasuno high looks particularly appealing that morning. He thought 'todays as good a day as any' and so he worked his way up. 

It was easy. Students often ate on thr rooftop, so the door was usually left unlocked, even when it wasnt lunchtime. 

Of course, it wasnt lunch time. It was morning, before classes started. It was compleatly empty. 

Getting over the fence took only a moment. Asahis height and strength he gained from playing vollyball for so long made it easy. 

And there he stood, toes dangling over the edge. 

And he thought. 

He thought about his parents. They didnt love him, he knew that. He didnt even live with them, they shipped him off to a school far away as soon as they could. Asahi was a nuisance, and he knew it. 

He thought about the team. They might miss him, but only for a day or two. They would get over him eventually. The pain would pass, and they would move on. They wouldnt be burdened by his mistakes anymore. The team would be much better without him. 

He thought about his future, or lack thereof. He didnt know what he wanted to do with his life, or what was his life. 

He thought about noya, his best friend. Asahi knew he was too clingy with him. Asahis anxiety was easy to hide behind noyas boisterous personality. He was easy to get along with. Noya...might miss him longer then the others. But he, too would move on. 

He sighed and opened his eyes, ready to jump. Ready to end it all. 

He dangled one foot off the ledge. 

"Asahi?" 

He recognized the voice. 

"Asahi? What are you doing?" 

He couldnt keep it together any longer. 

"N-noya..." tears dripped from his eyes and down his chin. Asahi turned around to see a very scared looking nishinoya. His eyes where wide and he could see him tremble from where he was several yards away. 

"H-hey...its...its ok..." asahi had never heard noya talk like that. His voice was shaky and weak but stern. 

"N-noya...why...why are you here?" 

"I just...i dont know" he took a step forward. "Please. Please come down from there." 

A pause. 

"You don't understand! This...this is my only option!"

"No! No, it cant be!" Noya was crying, sobbing almost. "Please! The team, the team needs you! I need you too!" He got closer

"All i do is make mistakes! I just...i cant..." asahi pressed his right hand to his forehead.

"Thats, thats not true! You...you score lots of points!" 

"But then i loose twice as many! I cant...i cant even pass my classes anymore! I c...cant..." asahi started sobbing. When had noya gotten so close? 

"Hey. Come on. Could we...at least talk about this? Please?" Noya looked asahi in the eyes, both pairs where terrified and wide. He reached his hand out to asahi. A lifeline. 

"Noya..." 

A pause. 

Asahi nodded and took noyas hand. Noya pulled him away from the edge. They both collapsed on the ground. Noya wrapped hia arms around the tall boy. 

"Im so sorry asahi. Im so so sorry." 

Things would get better, he thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was super therapeutic tbh. I wrote this at like midnight so its probably not the best. Hope yall enjoyed^^


End file.
